Butterfly
by Blue Magician Girl
Summary: Emma's a normal girl she lives with her cousin Shun. she wishes that she could be like Ladybug. What if her wish comes true? Lala is the Guardian of a Miraculous and wants Emma to have it! Now she, Shun, and Cat Noir must find a way to save Ladybug. one thing though only true love can being her back. But what if Cat Noir falls in love with someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Why do you get to take camand of this story?!**

 **Emma: Because I know more about Ladybug and Cat Noir then you do!**

 **Me: I could use something called the internet!**

 **Emma: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M DOING THE STORY!**

 **Me: Ok Ok. Emma doesn't own The Miraculous Adventers of Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Emma: Please Enjoy! Hey give me the mouse back!**

 **Me: *Whispers* I todaly changed the story! Ok So Emma made up Butterfly But I put her in the story!**

* * *

No more Ladybug?!

Emma was a normal girl who lived in Pairs. She loved Ladybug and Cat Noir! The thing is Emma wished that she was like Ladybug. She wished to be a superhero!

"Why can't I be like Ladybug and Cat noir? I wish that I could be like Ladybug! I wish I could be a superhero." She sat down and put her head on her desk. some of her long brown hair got in her face.

She picks herr head up and look at the clock. "AH! IT'S ALREADY 11:30!" She yells.

Get quickly get changed into her purple pj's and lays down in bed.

"Please if someone can here me. please even for one day make me like Ladybug" She whispers

The next morning

"Hey Get up!" A voice calls out to her.

She rolls over.

"Come on!"

"5 more minutes Shun." She mumbles.

"WAKE UP!" The voice yells at her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She says sleepy.

"Well it's about time." A small light blue tiny alien thing says to Emma.

Emma's eyes widen at the sight of the little blue alien. "AHHHH! THERE'S AN ALIEN IN MY ROOM!" She yells now fully awake.

"I'm not an alien I'm a Guardian." (Me: Sorry I can't remember what they are actually called)

"What do you want from me?" She asks. "I need help. No Pairs needs help!" Says the so called Guardian says. "Pairs doesn't need me they have Ladybug and Chat Noir." She says sadly. The Guardian shakes it's head no.

"We need you to become the newest superhero." She says.

"Me a superhero?!" Emma asks. The Guardian nods.

/No way! this is just some big prank! Shun's just tring to prank me. But what if it's not? What if this is real! I have to try and if this is one big prank I'm going to make sure that Shun won't beable to walk for two weeks!/

"Ok. So how do I become this new superhero?" "All you have do is put on the Miraculous that drops after you touch me. After that you become the newest superhero!"

I nod and touch the Guardian. A small glow comes from the guardian.

"Emma you ok? I though I saw a flash of light." A boy's voice says.

The door to my room opens. A teenaged boy that was the same age as me walked in.

He had long black hair that was tied back in a ponytail and green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt.

He see's the Guardian. He runs infront of me blocking the Guardian from me. "Stay away from my cousion! I won't let you hurt her!" He says.

"Shun don't worry. I'm ok." Emma says to try and calm Shun down. didn't work.

Emma sees a necklace lined with sliver and had a black gem in the middle on her bed. /That must be the Miraculous!/

She picks up the necklace. "All I have to do is put this on right?" She asks. The Guardian nods.

"Emma don't do what ever this thing wants." Shun tells her.

"Shun you can't tell me what to do." She says. She puts on the necklace. A huge blinding flash of light blue appears.

It stops after a minute or two.

"Emma what did you do?!" Shun asks her.

"I just put on this Miraculous thats all." She says innocently.

Shun looks at her confused and waits for her to explane what that meant. Emma just shruged and shook her head says she had no idea.

Shun looks away from her and looks back at the Guardian. He didn't look happy at all.

"Look tiny Alien thing. You need to leave. NOW!" Shun yells at the Guardien.

"No can do your shuck with me."

We both look at the Guardien.

"Emma's now the holder of my Miraculous so now I have to go where ever she is."

"What?" She asks.

"My name's Lala. when you want to transform just say Lala wings on! And you'll transform." Lala tells Emma.

"So Ladybug and Cat Noir both have Guardians?" Emma asks.

Lala nods.

"I need to sit down" Shun says. He walk over to the computer chair and sits down in it.

"So When you say I'm stuck with me does that mean you're going to be with me for the rest of my life?" She asks.

Lala nods. "WHAT?!" Emma yells.

"Ah Emma you might want to come look at this." Shun says not sounding happy.

We (Lala and Emma) walk over.

"So? What seems to be the problem?" She asks.

"What do you see on this site?" Shun asks.

"I only see Cat Noir." Emma says confused.

"Exactly no Ladybug." Shun says.

"So it's probly a site for Cat Noir fans." Emma says.

"It's not I checked this site out last night. Ladybug was everywhere on this site. This isn't the only site." Shun says worried. He pulls up tons of different websites but none of then show Ladybug.

"It's like Ladybug doesn't exist. Like she's been erased from time." Shun says.

"Buecause that exactly what happened." Emma says.

Now Shun looks at her confused.

Emma searchs up a date and pulls up an old online newspaper. It was all about Cat Noir but not about Ladybug.

"They don't have anything on Ladybug because there never was a Ladybug to begein with." Emma says.

"How do you know that?" Shun asks. "I know this because the date on this newspapper is the day Ladybug and Cat Noir first appered to save Pairs. They were both featured in the headline two whole pages just about them but this paper is only fetchers Cat Noir that means..." "Ladybug doesn't exists." Shun finishs for her.

* * *

 **Emma: No fair you changed the story!**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Ladybug: Why am I the one who disapers?!**

 **Me: Because Then this won't be a love story.**

 **Cat Noir: What?**

 **Me: You know a love story were a boy and a girl fall in love with each other.**

 **Emma and Cat Noir: *blushes ruby red***

 **Emma: *still blushing* Me and Cat Noir! No way!**

 **Me: Way not? You two look cute together and consiter this payback for tring to steal my story.**

 **Emma and Cat Noir: *Both blushes more***

 **Shun: Hoped you enjoyed. Wait why am I even in this story?! I'm not even in the same show as them?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: "We're back!"**

 **Emma: "Where's Shun?"**

 **Me: "Hold on a sec" *runs into a room***

 **"AHHH! COME ON LET ME SLEEP!"**

 **Me: *comes back out with Shun on her shoulders yelling angary at her to put him down. ***

 **Emma: *tear drop***

 **Me: "Found him." *puts him down***

 **Shun: "Waits the meaning of all of this?"**

 **Emma: Don't worry Shun your not the only one who got rudly woken up."**

 **Cat Noir: "Kit and Emma don't own. The only things she owns are Lala, Emma, and Shun."**

 **Shun: "She doesn't own me! I own myself!**

* * *

"We'll be able to get Ladybug back right?" Emma asks. She was worried she thought that it might have been her fault the Ladybug had disappeared.

Shun shrugs.

"Don't worry. We can ask Cat Noir for help." Lala says

"Yea. Your right we just need to wait till the time is right till...Wait time?...AHHHHHH!" Emma says yelling.

She jumps up and runs out of the door.

"What was that all about?" Lala asks Shun.

Again Shun shugs

* * *

"She going to making." A black haired girl says.

"As if! She's need to be a super runner to make it!" A blond haired girl says back a little snappier

"No way Chloe she's going to make it!" A blond haired boy says to Chloe.

Emma runs into the room breathing heavy.

"And she makes it with three secants to spare!" A boy with a red cap yells.

The whole class room (except for Chloe and another girl) cheer and clap at Emma.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week!" She says as she sits down.

"Ok class today were going to learn about Butterflies" the teacher says.

 **AT LUNCH**

"Come on girl what kept you from school so long?" Another brown haired girl asks me.

"Yea Emma your never late. well your never almost that late." The blond haired boy says.

"Clam down Alia, Arden. I just had a small problem at home."

"What problem? Is someone bothering you? I'll take care of them!" Alia says looking like she's seeing the guys right now.

"No! Nothing like that! If there was Shun would kill them before you even got there." I say.

"speaking of Shun where is he?" A black haired girl asks.

"Yea. Mr. Hot shot is never late." The kid with the red cap says to Emma.

"He probable lost track of time. You should worry about him Marenta. Same goes to you Nino." I say.

"Shun's never lost rack of time before. This has something to do with the problem doesn't it?" Arden asks me.

"He's probable just chatting with the others to see if they know how to... No I shouldn't say." I say. "What? What does he need to know?" Arden asks me with curiosity. "I don't know it's a little to personal." I say back. "I promise not to tell a single soul." Arden says. He does the boy scouts promise thing. "Ok. Ok Shun need help with..." I whisperer to Arden. "No Way! Your kidding me right?" He asks me clearly shocked. "Nope!" I say.

The others just look at each other and shrug.

"So Emma who do you think is going to be your partner in science?" Marenta asks me.

"I don't...WAAA!" I yell.

The school starts shaking like crazy.

A gaint girl that had a huge gold outfit and mask was holding the roof of the school.

"My names Gold Girl! I'll turn everyone of you into golden statuses!"

A golden blast comes out of her had and hits some of the students. Turning every one of them into gold.

She looks around and see Arden.

"There you are!" She says.

She grabs Arden.

"No! My ring!" He says. Sure enough a black ring fell out of Arden's hand.

"Emma! You need to transform!" A voice tells me. I nods and hide three lockers that fell on each other.

"Lala wings on!" I say.

Lala goes into my necklace. and the gem turns into a beautiful light blue.

I'm suddenly in a light blue superhero outfit like Ladybug (With out the spots) and a light blue mask. I even had a yo-yo like Ladybug.

"No way I'm a real superhero!" I say. "You have a job to do!" Lala tells me inside my head. "Right I need to save Arden!" I say.

"Hey you! Put him down!" I say.

The girl looks at me. "Ah. Let me think... NEVER!" She says. She goes to slap me away. By I doge it.

I jump on her and run to Arden. But she shakes me off.

"AH! Just who do you think you are? RUNING ALL OVER ME!" She yells outraged.

"The name's Butterfly and don't you forget it! I say.

She tries to squishes me like a bug with her left hand when I see a golden ring with a big white diamond in the middle. "That ring. That's Chloe! Wow and I though she was annoying before." I say.

She takes a locker and throws it at me.

I jump in the air higher then the locker but can't move in.

I bras myself for the fall. Nothing.

I looked and I was flying. I heard a weird FLAP FLAP coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and I had light purple butterfly shaped wings.

"Ok lets do this! Lucky Charm!" A Doll of Arden was in my hand. "I have an idea.

I flew close to Arden. "Listen kid I need you to pretend your a doll ok?" I ask. He nods.

"Hey Miss goldy! You can have him! I mean you just want a doll that's fine with me!

I throw the fake Arden away and go for the ring. Gold women goes for the doll. I grad the ring and break it. A black butterfly comes out. "Ok time for you to be a good little butterfly." I say and make it white. Chloe's on the ground but Arden's not. I turn back into Emma so I couldn't fly to his rescue.

"ARDEN!" I yell. I ran and cough him before he hit the ground.

He was light. His blond hair tickled my nose little bit. I blush ruby red.

I put Arden down.

"Thanks Emma. You saved me." Arden says shyly. "No problem Arden." I say equally shy.

"EMMA!" Alia yells running toward me.

"Did you see that girl? A new superhero!" Alia says. "Yea I saw." I say back. "I'm so putting this on my blog! But What did she say her name was?" Alia asks. "Butterfly! She said it was Butterfly." We both look at Arden. "Butterfly yea that make perfect senesce you know with the wings and all!" Alia says. "How is it that you remember her name and no one else can?" I ask. "I take the time to remember the name of the people who save me life." Arden says.

Then the doors of the school bang open.

Shun comes in running.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Shun says to us panting. He clearly ran all the way here.

we all laugh at him.

"What?" Shun asks confused.

* * *

 **Shun: "FIRST I'M RUDELY AWAOKEN, THAN I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL, AND NOW I'M BEING LAUGHED AT! KIT YOU'RE SO DEAD!"**

 **Me: *Backs up* "Now shun I'm sure we can just talk about this."**

 **Shun: *Has a sword in hand and ready to use***

 **Emma: "Kit"**

 **Me: "Yes?"**

 **Emma: "Run."**

 **Me: "AHHHHH!" *runs for dear life***

 **Shun: "Where do you think your going?" *runs after her***

 **Cat Noir: "Um shouldn't we stop him?"**

 **Emma: Do you really want to get in Shun's way?"**

 **Cat Noir: *looks at Shun* "..."**

 **Emma: "That's what I though"**

 **Me: *still running* "Aren't you guys going to help?!"**

 **Cat Noir and Emma: "Sorry Kit your on your own for this one."**

 **Me: *terrified* "HELP! BAKURA! MARIK! PISSED OFF YAMI! I HAVE SOMEONE YOU CAN KILL!"**

 **Cat Noir: "Who's she talk to?"**

 **Emma: "People from another show."**

 **Emma: "We will not be updating soon do to school and the fact that the author of the story might be murdered very soon. We thank you for your support."**

 **Cat Noir: "Please review and leave nice reviews! Or I'll make sure that Gold Girl turns you to gold!"**

 **Marik: "Did someone say I could kill someone?" *smiles evilly***


End file.
